Showering
by LenoreFan
Summary: Painted Doll and Scorpion take a shower.


**A/N: This is my first TDC fic and first Smut fic so please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Painted Doll walked through the carnival with a big smile on her face after a long day of torturing sinners with the Scorpion. She decided to take a long, hot shower before dinner time.

She walked into the communal bathroom to find Scorpion painting graffiti on the wall.

"Hello, Dolly." Scorpion greeted her once he noticed her.

Painted Doll smiled at him.

Scorpion was sent to hell for seducing and betraying women so Lucifer gave Scorpion to Painted Doll as a semi-servant instead of letting him be tormented by heartbroken women. At first Painted Doll regarded him as a nuisance but after awhile he grew on her and she was sure he had grown fond of her.

Painted Doll got into a shower stall, undressed and stored her clothes in a locker, not before covering herself with a towel. Scorpion smiled in approval at the sight of Painted Doll's barely concealed body. She was about to close the shower curtain when Scorpion broke the silence.

"Can I join?." Scorpion asked, half joking.

Painted Doll looked as if contemplating it, after a moment she nodded, amused by Scorpion's shocked face.

"R-Really?."

She nodded again.

Wasting no time Scorpion undressed, stored his clothes and stepped into the shower stall with his mistress, who had her back turned to him.

' _Such a tease.'_ Scorpion smirked.

Painted Doll turned on the shower and they were sprayed directly in the face by stinging water, Scorpion nearly lost his footing in the process. Painted Doll hooked the shower caddy with her foot and brought it up high enough to pull out a little bar of soap.

"You want me to wash your back?." Scorpion asked while trying not to sound too eager.

Painted Doll nodded and handed the soap to Scorpion.

He lathered up his hands and, taking a calming breath, he began to slowly wash her back. At first he was gentle, hardly believing he was actually touching Painted Doll's skin. A small, almost inaudible moan from her motivated him to press more firmly, easing the tension from the sore muscles of her back and shoulders.

He cleaned her back, neck, shoulders and arms while she washed her short, silky, wavy blonde hair. He had an internal debate on whether to take the risk and wash the less "safe" part of her back or just hand her back the soap. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her but he couldn't lie, he did be hugely disappointed if he had to leave without doing anything with her. The fact that she kept bumping her bum against his nether regions on purpose was not helping.

Scorpion still couldn't believe this was happening. He had desired Painted Doll since the first time he saw her. He tried using the same tricks he did back when he was alive to get girls but it didn't take him long to realize she wasn't like the other girls, she couldn't throw herself at him like they did, and it just made him even more attracted to her. Sometimes he did sleep with girls in the carnival, being a man with needs, but it was Painted Doll he really wanted.

Moving carefully, Scorpion reached around Painted Doll and brought his hands to her flat stomach. He heard her suck in a breath the same time he moaned and took the chance to _press_ _his_ _front_ more firmly against her back.

Just as Scorpion's hands had finally made it to her ribcage, he panicked and stopped his hands. He froze in that position, his head warning him not to go further without her consentiment unless he wanted to be castrated. The rest of his body, spearheaded by his lower regions, demanded he took her right there and then.

It didn't really matter what his brain decided because at that moment, Painted Doll moved his hands from her ribcage up to her breasts. He pushed down the desire to grasp and ravage her that boiled in his blood and limited himself to rub his hands in slow circles feeling the dips and curves. She continued to grind her hips back against him with the same rhythm that he was pressing towards her, which kept getting faster.

Painted Doll suddenly moved away from him and turned around, looking at him coyly. A perfect mimic of his smirk in her perfect, full lips. Scorpion took the chance to have a better look at his mistress' naked figure. She had the best body he had ever seen on a woman. It was petite and slim. Her full breasts stood up high and well-separated. Her waistline was thin, her belly flat, her hips well-developed and her thighs were large. Her skin was soft, pure white and without blemish, save for the series of cracks that ran down the right side of her face.

Scorpion's mouth watered. Painted Doll wrapped her arms around Scorpion's neck and crushed his lips against hers. His lips were smooth and tasted like cigarettes while her own were petal soft and tasted like cotton candy. He increased the pressure by gently grabbing her waist.

"I could make you sing," Scorpion mumbles breathlessly before she kisses him again.

Painted Doll experimentally pressed her hips against Scorpion's heat and he lost it. He quickly but carefully pushed her against the wall, their hands all over each other. He kissed her mouth, neck and breasts while she caressed his muscular arms and chest before kissing and nibbling his neck. One of his hands left her hip and cupped her breasts. His mouth worked over her skin, sucking, biting, taking what she offered up to him.

He pulled his mouth off her breast, much to her dismay, and got down to his knees. He grasped her hips, accommodating them to meet his mouth. He leaned in to lick, pleasure welling in his stomach when he heard his mistress trying to censor her moans. Painted Doll bit her bottom lip and groaned as he latched into her clit, her hips bucked against his face. He laughed.

"You taste so fucking good, Dolly."

Painted Doll grabs his head, keeping him in place as he continues. She felt her thighs start to shake uncontrollably, and was having a hard time stopping herself from making noise.

 _I can't, I can't, I can't..._

She climaxed, her body shaking and trembling, as she breathed out shakily, waves of pleasure washing over her. It wasn't the first time Painted Doll had an orgasm, but this was a particularly good one, she had to admit.

Painted Doll looked down to see Scorpion smirking at her while taking a hold of her wrists, trying to pull her down with him.

"Come on, Dolly. I'm glad you loved it but if I don't get some relief soon I'm gonna explode."

He had considered taking her against the wall, but he didn't want them to trip so he decided the floor was better. Suddenly, Painted Doll practically slammed him onto his back, although she made sure he didn't hit his head against the floor. His back stung from taking the force of their fall, promising bruises tomorrow. Catching one of her legs between his own he jerked onto his side and dragged her but she rolled with the momentum and ended up on top of him once more. She pinned his arms at his sides with her knees and sat on him, straddling his middle as she looked down at him, the undeniable look of desire in her eyes.

She ran her hands through Scorpion's bare chest and down his arms, placing kisses on his chest, collarbone and neck.

When she stopped for a second to look at his hungry eyes, Scorpion under her pushed her forward with all the force he could master, he gave a growl and arched his head, a wet hot tongue suddenly running along her stomach and breasts as best as he could in his position, tasting sweat and the unique, delicious flavor that was simply her. Painted Doll answered with a hiss and sank down, purposely keeping her body close to his so he could lick at her as she moved back down. She caressed his chest with one hand and with the other she reached behind her and encircled his erection.

Lightly her fingers danced over him, feeling the heat and rigidness with pleasure as she touched him lazily. Scorpion growled as he shut his eyes and thrust his hips against her hand. Then a single finger touched the tip, massaging back and forth.

That did it for him. Annoyed by her he gave a sudden buck and forced her forward hard. Painted Doll onto his chest and before she could react he rolled them. Pushing his weight down, he moved between her legs and caught hers under his own as he used his upper weight to hold her torso down, his eyes fixed on hers all the while. Painted Doll looked at him with angry blue and green eyes. Scorpion smirked, knowing she was enjoying this, before crushing his mouth against hers.

His mistress reacted immediately her hands yanking free from under him and grabbing his head roughly since he didn't have any hair she could pull. His fingertip was gentle as it stroked over her breasts and clit, making her shudder and squirm. He didn't care if she disemboweled him for what he did, he was going to take the risk. However, he made a point on treating her with gentleness and respect since Doll was one of Lucifer's favorite carnies and if Scorpion hurt her getting disemboweled would be the last of his problems. Plus he cared about Painted Doll too much to hurt her like he did with his past lovers.

Painted Doll arched into him, her eyes going wide as she felt him place a finger down her slick entrance. She moaned aloud as Scorpion's lips moved down her jaw, placing butterfly kisses on the skin. He put another finger with the first, moving in and out of her. He loved the small sounds she made, each sigh she realized, but he couldn't hold himself further.

"This might hurt." He warned before he pushed himself fully inside her.

Painted Doll grunted lightly in pain, her legs wrapped around Scorpion's hips tightly, her short nails digging into his back. He moved slowly in order to give her time to adjust, even though he was sure she wasn't a virgin but still he didn't want to hurt her. As soon as she began grinding her hips against his he thrust into her slowly,

"Like that," Scorpion murmured, fighting back the urge to ram into her.

"Harder." Painted Doll mutters. Scorpion grinned and complied.

Painted Doll was in pure ecstasy. Scorpion loved the way his mistress looked writhing under him laying completely open to his ministrations. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. He slammed into Painted Doll with a grunt, he could feel himself coming close.

"Scorpion." Painted Doll groaned.

"Come on. Come for me, baby." Scorpion murmured. He moaned, feeling Painted Doll clench tightly around him. Painted Doll arched her back and let out a lengthy moan as she released, her quivering body drove Scorpion into the void of ecstasy. He groaned as he released into Painted Doll. The two of them held each other tightly as their bodies slowly calmed from the torrent of ecstasy. He pulled out of her and rolled over, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"You alright, Dolly?." Scorpion asked.

Painted Doll nodded. She stood up and handed Scorpion the soap, reminding him that he hadn't washed himself. He nodded and stood up, Painted Doll washed his chest, back and head while he did the rest. Once he was done Painted Doll turned off the shower while Scorpion wrapped his towel around his waist. Painted Doll then went to get her own towel to put it back on, but Scorpion held onto her for a moment longer. He pulled her face into a heated kiss that lasted for only a few seconds, then released her. He watched her with longing eyes as she covered herself.

"That was fun Dolly. We should that again sometime." Said Scorpion once they were fully dressed.

Instead of answering, Painted Doll kissed Scorpion one last time. He took it as a yes and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side as they walked out of the shower room.


End file.
